Mine
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Sakura se pone territorial. Sobre una silla. En serio.


**Título: **Mine.

**Autora:** ohwhatsherface.

**Traductora:** sasuke-glamour.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

**Para:** Ladyrose23.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno no estaba complacida. Miles de cosas habían ocurrido ese día que le molestaron. Se despertó con su periodo, ya no quedaba más Tylenol (doble fuerza, por supuesto), el estúpido conductor del autobús clavó los frenos logrando así que cuando ella estuviera _sentándose _todavía lograra volar al frente y estampar su frente en una estúpida pértiga al azar.

Pero _esto_ fue el colmo.

Suspirando profundamente, Sakura le sonrió al chico que estaba sentado en _su_ asiento, o para ser más precisos, a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Bien—_no_, no tenía su nombre en el asiento pero ya había pasado nueva semanas en esta clase y en cada una de las conferencias, ella se había sentado en la misma silla y ahora alguien más la había tomado y _Sakura Haruno no estaba complacida_.

_Mantente tranquila_, se dijo a sí misma. _Permanece calmada. Es sólo un asiento_—_oh al diablo._

No iba a hacer una escena; era mejor que eso, por supuesto. No le iba a decir al chico que estaba sentado en su asiento y hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua con el asunto en cuestión. No.

_Bueno, Shikamaru no me llama la Reina de las Agresivas Pasivas por nada._

Con un asentimiento de cabeza de seguridad para sí misma, Sakura se sentó en el asiento justo a lado del de él.

Esta era su novena conferencia y lo que solía ser una clase de 200 ahora sólo tenía a la mitad de sus estudiantes asistiendo. Muchos de los estudiantes se percataban de que todo lo que decía su profesor venía _directo_ de sus libros de texto así que en serio, no tenía sentido alguno asistir. Debido a eso, la gente nunca estaba amontonada en conjunto; usualmente, había al menos una silla entre dos estudiantes.

Pero Sakura no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.

—Perdona —murmuró, pasando a la fuerza entre sus piernas vestidas en jeans y luego dejándose caer en la silla a lado de él. Notando que todavía quedaban quince minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, sacó su libro de texto y comenzó a echarle un vistazo, ignorando los ojos de él sobre ella.

Él no dijo nada, pero podía ver que él se moría por murmurar '¿_te_ importa?' consiguiendo que ella sonriera con arrogancia y se declara vencedora en esa pequeña competencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con calma, aunque Sakura pudo escuchar un trasfondo de irritación.

Sakura le envío una mirada ensanchada, aparentando confusión. —¿Perdón?

Él apretó los labios con molestia y vio al frente, ignorándola durante el resto de la conferencia, dejando a Sakura aclamándose en su mente.

_Gané._

* * *

La siguiente semana, Sakura se fue a clases aun más temprano de lo que normalmente hacía, lo que ya era bastante temprano, en serio. Empujó las pesadas puertas del salón de conferencias, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro ante el prospecto de tener _su_ lugar. La sonrisa, sin embargo, se desvaneció de su rostro rápidamente al ver una chaqueta negra esparcida sobre la parte trasera, y una mochila en la silla de a lado, la cual había estado usando ella la semana anterior.

Sakura desencajó la mandíbula abiertamente al ver los dos asientos ocupados.

Ese. _Bastardo_.

Con un bufido indignado, Sakura dio zapatazos hasta el lugar a lado de la mochila de él y se dejó caer. Abrió su bolsa y sacó un libro, esperando que si leía, se calmaría.

_En serio,_ razonó, _estás exagerando, Sakura. Es sólo un asiento. Es sólo un asiento. Es sólo_—

Fue sacada pronto de sus pensamientos al escuchar un chillido mientras _su_ silla era jalada y el chico de la semana pasada se sentaba. Él ignoró por completo su presencia, optando por sacar su libreta y alzar los audífonos que estaban en su cuello, colocándolos en sus orejas. Sacando un lápiz, comenzó a escribir en los márgenes de sus notas, probablemente de su antigua conferencia.

Sin saber qué decir, Sakura se hundió aun más en su silla. Por mucho que quisiera gritarle para que _se quitara de su asiento_, no quería crear una escena, y hacer eso creería una.

Decidiendo mantener a su enemigo cerca, Sakura decidió ser amable. —Hola —él no estaba viendo en su dirección, sin embargo, y en definitiva no la escuchó, enfureciendo a Sakura aun más, aunque se negó a mostrar eso. Aclarándose la garganta fuertemente, Sakura se acercó sobre el asiento entre ellos dos. —¡HOLA!

Él tuvo un tic en el ojo y la miró. Dándose cuenta de que ella le estaba hablando, se quitó los audífonos y enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué?

Sakura flaqueó ligeramente. Él no era grosero, pero ciertamente no le importaba lo que ella dijera. —Hola —repitió, su sonrisa iluminándose. Luego él frunció el ceño, confundiéndola. En serio, ¿cuál era el _problema_ de él? —Soy Sakura.

Contemplando en si respondía o no, se tomó un momento para decirle su nombre. —Sasuke.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Sasuke —dijo Sakura, sintiéndose bastante incómoda, pero ciertamente no mostrándolo.

Él asintió. —Aa. ¿Acaso hablas normalmente con personas que no conoces, Sakura?

Sakura se estaba irritando más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. —Bueno, es sólo que pensé que sería amable presentarme —explicó sin convicción, no creyéndoselo ni ella misma. —Yo—

—Mira, no estoy interesado —interrumpió Sasuke.

—…¿eh?

—No estoy interesado —repitió Sasuke en un tono que _gritaba_ que él pensaba que ella era sólo otra tonta fan, —Así que por favor, sólo… déjame en paz.

Sakura apretó los puños, ante la _idea_ de ella ligando con ese bastardo ladrón de asientos. Por mucho que quisiera abofetearlo, y por mucho que él la irritara, Sakura no podía negar que era muy atractivo. _Muy_ atractivo. Aun así, sin embargo, Sakura estuvo bastante ofendida por la suposición de él.

—¡No estoy ligando contigo! —chilló Sakura, perdiendo la compostura. Los ojos de él se ensancharon una pequeña fracción al ver su repentino cambio de carácter. —Tú… —consideró la inmadurez de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero decidió que no importaba. —Estás _en mi asiento_.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. —¿Disculpa?

Sakura suspiró y decidió continuar. Difícilmente le quedaba algo de dignidad, en serio. —Estás sentado en mi asiento—_mi_ asiento. Me he estado sentando ahí _cada semana_ desde que esta clase comenzó y la semana pasada tú lo _tomaste_ y eso… eso… —Sakura se detuvo para respirar con calma y profundamente. —Sí, eso fue muy bajo de ti.

Él enarcó una ceja y suprimió una sonrisa socarrona. —Te das cuenta que sonaste como alguien de cinco años, ¿cierto?

—_Sí_ —siseó Sakura, resistiendo la necesidad de cruzarse de brazos. Eso sólo la haría ver aun más infantil y probablemente también lo divertiría a él aun más. —Sólo… sí.

—Ya veo.

—Sí —maldiciéndose por ser impulsiva, Sakura se sentó derecha y abrió su libro de nuevo. —Sí, sólo regresa a escuchar tu música de nuevo e ignórame, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias.

_Me odio a mí misma,_ se lamentó Sakura, _¿por qué simplemente no puedo mantener cerrada mi boca?, _suspiró_, esto es_—

Y una vez más, su monólogo interno fue interrumpido por un chillido de su silla. Mirando a su derecha, Sakura estuvo sorprendida de ver al chico —Sasuke— parado en el pasillo con las manos en sus bolsillos, pareciendo completamente despreocupado (y precioso en este estilo del fuerte chico malo, no es que Sakura fuera a admitirlo alguna vez). Él no la vio a los ojos pero ella sintió su aire expectante.

—…¿qué? —preguntó pobremente.

Sasuke hizo un gesto a su—a la silla _de ella _con un pequeño ladeo de cabeza. —Tómalo.

Sakura estuvo indecisa entre saltar a su lugar o mantener su (falsa) compostura. —Pero… ¿qué hay sobre ti?

Él rodó los ojos. —Sakura, hay muchos otros lugares.

A regañadientes, ella asintió, moviéndose a _su_ asiento, sintiéndose definitivamente muy complacida. Alisó su falda sobre sus muslos y acercó aun más su bolsa. Luego miró hacia el pasillo, sólo para ver que Sasuke se había ido, acercándose a las filas de en medio y escogiendo un asiento al azar.

Extrañamente, la vista de él yéndose no le vino bien a ella.

* * *

Sakura decidió llegar más tarde a la siguiente clase, apareciendo exactamente cuatro minutos antes de que comenzara, de esa forma se sentiría menos espeluznante cuando tratara de localizar el asiento a lado de Sasuke; no sería culpa de _ella_ si no tuviera su asiento. Aun así, ver el (estúpido, feo, defectuoso) abrigo de alguien yaciendo en la parte trasera de su asiento hizo que algo en ella se convirtiera en indignación.

_En serio, Sakura,_ se reprendió, _¿por qué no sólo orinas en él?_ Sakura bufó, ignorando la malvada voz en su mente.

Se detuvo, sin embargo, en la puerta, contemplando en si intimidaba o no al pobre bastardo que había tomado su asiento como lo había hecho con Sasuke, o irse a sentar en algún otro lado (cerca de Sasuke), porque en serio, perder su asiento, en este caso, había sido su propia culpa por llegar tarde.

—…_mierda_ —murmuró, maldiciendo a su indecisión.

Fue sólo su suerte que la puerta se abriera y la persona entrando se dirigiera hacia _su_ asiento. Sakura se preparó para ser una perra total con—

—¿Sasuke?

Deteniéndose en la fila, él miró hacia atrás y la vio parada a un lado de la pared, viéndose bastante extraña. Él enarcó una ceja. —Hoy llegaste más tarde de lo normal.

—Er… sí —masculló con aceptación. Él luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el asiento a lado del de ella, quitando su abrigo de este y poniéndolo en la silla de su otro lado. Tontamente, Sakura se quedó de pie en el pasillo, observando su asiento, no muy segura de qué hacer. —Um—

—Siéntate, Sakura —ordenó Sasuke con un suspiro, sacando su libreta. —Estás bloqueando el pasillo.

Y lo estaba haciendo, así que se sentó. En su asiento. El cual Sasuke salvó para ella.

Sakura se giró hacia él y sonrió. Su sonrisa sólo se ensanchó cuando notó las pálidas mejillas de él sonrojarse cada vez más. —Gracias —dijo con alegría. —Gracias por salvar mi asiento.

—Lo que sea —murmuró, claramente sonrojado. —No quería que aterrorizaras a otra pobre alma por sentarse ahí.

Ella rió. —Bueno, ¿qué hay sobre ti? ¿no tomará alguien _tu_ lugar?

Sasuke sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Creo que me gusta este.

* * *

.

Beeeh. *sonido de cabra*

Como me cuesta la sintaxis, y más aun, editar. Beeeh. Más al rato regreso a mejorarlo. Todavía tengo que trabajar en Incomplete. Beeeh, beeeh, beeeh.

Muy difícil este One, en serio. Me costó mucho tiempo este, muy difícil. XD

Anyways, como yo soy una mujer de palabra, aquí lo dejo para Ladyrose23. Ahora, sólo falta el de Katte Turner. (;

.

Y bueno, ¿siempre si quieren una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
